An inverter circuit control sensor, a smoothing capacitor, a noise absorbing capacitor connected in parallel with the smoothing capacitor, a snubber capacitor that absorbs noise between the inverter case and the ground, a power module including a switching element, a switching control substrate, and the like are housed in an inverter case of a motor driving inverter and the like of a hybrid automobile.
The power module receives supply of electric power from the smoothing capacitor. Furthermore, from the viewpoint of space saving, the power module and the capacitor are usually stacked when they are housed. In this case, the output terminal of the capacitor is extended from the stacked surface of the capacitor case toward the outside (Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-12769).